My Extra-ordinary Family
by Banana-bish
Summary: Rogue and Lucy are now married. They have one child. They're keeping a secret from everyone that only they and Frosch know. What will happen if Gray confessed to Lucy out of nowhere! And kisses her! Rogue saw them kiss and got the idea of Lucy cheating on him. What will Hanabusa do with this sudden turn of his once peaceful life? And what is it with Lucy and Rufus!
1. Chapter 1

_**Diclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own the plot. ._.**_

_**Note : **__**Flames and criticisms**__** are**__** NOT ALLOWED**__** here. -.-**_

* * *

Konnichiwa, watashi wa Hanabusa Aidou Heartfilia Cheney. I am 11 years old. My parents' names are Rogue and Lucy Cheney. I am here to write some information about my family on my diary. My family is like no ordinary family. My family's secret is that we, Cheneys, are pureblood vampires. No need to worry, we drink blood from animals not humans unless, you piss me off Why only me? Well, to be blunt, my parents can control their anger and thirst. So can I but, once you piss me off… Well, let's just say, you won't be able to see the next morning but as you probably don't know, no one knows we're vampires. Only Frosch knows about our secret…So please keep this a secret or else…

Truly yours,

Hanabusa Cheney

\+ NEXT DAY, SEVEN AM +

"Tch…I hate the sunlight…" I muttered as I covered my face with my pillow. "Hanabusa! It's time to wake up, it's breakfast time!" Mom yells. I yell back, "Five more minutes!" but then, mom had to use one of my nightmares as blackmail… "Want me to tell your aunt Minerva to wake you up?" damn… It's not like I hate aunt Minerva but it's just that she's a bit too...hm...what's the word... oh right, disciplined?! When she's mad, she scares me out. Though, I'll never admit that out loud. The last time I didn't wake up early, mom asked her to come over and wake me up. She threw scorpions on my bed. SCORPIONS! Ever since then, I try my best to wake up early but now, it's summer time so no school! Yehey! "HANABUSA!" mom's scream broke my chain of thoughts. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" I grumbled as I heard mom giggling.

_ DINING ROOM _

While eating, Rogue decided to start a conversation, "Hanabusa, we're going to visit your mom's old friends at Fairy Tail so get ready, okay?" asked Rogue without a single hint of emotion from both his voice and face. (A/N: He may be emotionless still but, he spoke a long sentence :3 Lucy: *sigh* Do you have to make a comment everytime it's Rogue's turn? Do you have a crush on him or something? Me: Aw, Hell no! Just when I feel like it and he's your hubby not mine :P Lucy: whatever… Me: Why so cranky? You preggers? Lucy: Go on with the story… Me: fine… :3 Rogue: -_- Hanabusa: O_O Lucy: =_=) "Ok dad" Aido said. "Remember, they shouldn't know that the three of us are vampires, okay?" Rogue said."Okay dad." I feel like something bad is going to happen there… Meh. I just shaked off the feeling.

_ FAIRY TAIL _

Mom opened the doors and yelled "Long time no see minna~!" every single one of them yelled, "Luce/Lucy/Bunny girl/Lu-chan/Blondie!". Then some short, old man walked towards mom and stopped walking when he was in front of her. He looked up at her and said "We are glad to see you once again, dear child." "I'm happy to see you everyone as well, master! By the way, this is mine's and Rogue's son, Hanabusa Aidou Cheney." I bowed and stood up straight. I never was that social with random people. "It's nice to meet you, young man." I nodded. Dad decided to talk "It's nice to see you…", grandpa replied, "You too Rogue. Go on and talk with everyone." Then, some stripper dropped his drink and muttered "Lu…cy…" Mom looked at him and smiled, saying - more like yelling - "Hi Gray!" The stripper smiled while blushing, "Yo!" "How are you, Gray?" mom asked him as she sat down on the stool beside the stripper named a color. I just stood there with dad. Dad was emotionless on the outside but I knew he was jealous on the inside. This "Gray" guy laughed nervously and said "Well, I'm fine" dad decided to make a move, I just walked behind him. "Yo, Gray!" dad said, waving. "Hey, Rogue" said 'Gray'. Rogue kissed mom's cheek and said "I'm going to Sabertooth, I have something do there, ok?" Mom replied, "Mmk. Be careful. Bye" As dad walked out the guild he muttered "bye" then disappeared in shadows while I went to the backyard watching the pretty flowers. "Ummm…Luce, can we talk?" 'You are already talking to Okaa-san, teme!' I thought with a hint of annoyance. "Sure. Here? Right now?" "At the backyard and yes, now." "Oh okay." were the last of their conversation I heard since they were already out of earshot.

_ BACKYARD _

_ NORMAL P.O.V. _

They went to the backyard not knowing Hanabusa - who just finished watching the flowers - was spying on them behind a cherry blossom tree. "So Gray…what did you want to talk about?" "I love you Lucy…" "Wh-Wha-What?!" "I said I love you!" "Sorry, Gray… You have Juvia and I have Ro-" Lucy was cut off when Gray kissed her on the lips! Lucy put her hands on Gray's chest and tried to shove him off of her and tried to stop her tears by closing her eyes tightly. Hanabusa was about to attack Gray when Rogue arrived… "Luce, I'm back. Minerva gave you some-" Rogue dropped Minerva's gifts for Lucy, shock at the scene before him, "Luce?!" Lucy was finally able to get Gray to let her go "Rogue-kun…it's not what you think. I was tr-" "Forget it…" Rogue went towards the family mansion not wanting to hear Lucy's explanation. He didn't even want to see her. "Rogue-kun wait!" screamed a distressed Lucy running after Rogue who turned into shadows and left her. Hanabusa went after Lucy, both leaving Gray on his own. 'Tch, I hate strippers.' thought an upset Hanabusa.

_ MANSION _

_ HANABUSA'S P.O.V. _

"Hanabusa, go to your room while me and daddy talk, okay?" "Okay mom" although I'm in my room, I can still hear their conversation, they were halfway down the stairs when mom spoke. "Rogue-kun, what you saw was a misunderstanding… I swear, you're the one I love! Remember, Rogue-kun, we're mates…" "Get out of my life." I heard a slap-like sound echoing so I peeked from the door, shocked. Dad left mom crying with a red hand marking on her right cheek.

_ SABERTOOTH _

_ FROSCH'S P.O.V. _

"Bro…you sure about this?" Sting-kun asked. "Rogue-kun…what about Lucy-chan?" Fro asked. "Frosch, take care of her and make sure she doesn't know anything about this. Sting, I know what I'm doing." Rogue-kun said "I trust you Frosch. Sting, Lector let's go." Then they left.

_ MANSION _

Fro just entered the mansion to see Lucy-chan with puffy red eyes. "Fro, do you know where Rogue is?" "N-No, Lucy-chan." "Souka…" "Etto... daijoubu, Lucy-chan?" "Hai…"

_ HANABUSA'S ROOM _

_ HANABUSA'S P.O.V. _

I was reading a book when mom came in and told me that she was going on a mission. "But Okaa-san, you're pregnant!" "I need to get my mind off of things." "But!" "But nothing! And when your father gets here... Tell him I left the papers on his desk beside his bed and the ring... is under his pillow." she left without another word "Okaa-san..."

\+ THREE MINUTES LATER +

I went out of my room and saw that all of mom's things are gone. I looked at the papers on dad's working desk and saw bold letters forming the words, "**DIVORCE PAPERS**". I saw the papers signed by mom and the 'reason of seperation' was blank. Fro looked guilty... "Frosch... you know where dad is right?" She looked down and muttered, "Hai... But Rogue-kun told me not to tell you nor Lucy-chan" if I wasn't a vampire and dragon slayer, I wouldn't have heard a thing but thank Kami that I am both a vampire and Celestial dragon slayer. "No need to tell me where he is... Just tell him okaa-san left the house and isn't planning on coming back. Also tell him that okaa-san told to tell him that she left the ring under his pillow and that there are divorce papers on his desk and that most of mom's belonging are gone." Frosch looked like he was about to cry. "Hai. What will you do, Hanabusa-san?" "Look for mom." "Souka... See you soon, Hanabusa-san." "See you Frosch." we both went to our location. Frosch to dad and me to look for mom. Though, I think I know where she is. 'Uncle Rufus' house'.

_ FAIRY TAIL _

_ GRAY'S P.O.V. _

Erza came over and sat beside me. "Gray, how come you became quiet and gloomy after Lucy and Rogue visited the guild? Did something happen?" "Yeah…I-I confessed to Lucy a-a-and Rogue saw us, got mad and I-I just want to apologize" "Visit their mansion… I know where it is." "Good idea. Okay, thanks, Erza" "You're welcome Gray"


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS AND GALS!

I know I haven't updated in a year and 3 days and I am really sorry for that, really.

Anyway, before you start throwing them tomatoes my way, I have some things to type down here.

If you really like my book, then I have good news :

I'll continue this book but on a different website because I find it hard to update. You see, I had to get my laptop fixed after I moved to another city because it had a virus and the charger broke but then I forgot my email so, yeah. Took me awhile. I checked if i could update using my phone like in Wattpad but I can't. So, I decided to write it on another site. I truly do apologize for this inconvenience but, thank you for all of your support! Love you! :)

I'm going to publish and update this book in Wattpad. This account will still be up though. I am NOT giving my books away. My username in Wattpad is JasticaRomantica and it is a SHARED account. My name there is Cookie, ok? Ok. :)

BYE! TOODLE! I LOVE YA! :-*


End file.
